pop_culture_scrapbookfandomcom-20200213-history
Rick Astley
Rick Astley (Richard Paul Astley, b. 06 February 1966) is a British singer songwriter and recording artist. He first became famous with his distinctive voice in 1987 with his debut single Never Gonna Give You Up which went to no.1 in the UK and won the 1988 Brit Award for Best British Single. Astley scored a string of Top 10 singles throughout 1987, 1988 and into 1989 (the first male solo artist to see his first eight singles reach the UK Top Ten), together with two Top 10 albums. His more successful material was produced by the Stock, Aitken & Waterman (SAW) team with which Astley is largely associated. A change in Astley's musical direction and public taste in the early 90s meant that popularity and sales declined. He retired form the music scene in 1993 although made a comeback in 2007 when "rickrolling" became a viral internet phenomenon. He won the MTV Europe Music award for Best Act Ever in 2008. His 2016 album 50 ''became his second no.1 album in the UK almost thirty years after the first.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jkHCKEzV6t0 Discography UK only (''peak chart positions in brackets, top 40 only) source [http://www.officialcharts.com/artist/29941/rick-astley/ Official Charts Archive] TV appearances Top of the Pops * 13 August 1987: Never Gonna Give You Up (14) * 27 August 1987: Never Gonna Give You Up (1) (performance repeated for three successive weeks) * 29 October 1987: Whenever You Need Somebody (11) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1P_E6eXXgc * 10 December 1987: When I Fall In Love (2) * 25 December 1987: Never Gonna Give You Up * 03 March 1988: Together Forever (4 - promo video) * 22 September 1988: She Wants To Dance With Me (16) - rpt. 06 October 1988 (7) * 01 December 1988: Take Me To Your Heart (12) * 09 February 1989: Hold Me In Your Arms (26) - rpt. 23 February 1989 (10) * short clips also featured on Christmas Day 1988 and Review of the 80s 1989 * 24 January 1991: Cry For Help (14) Others * 29 August 1987: It's Wicked (BBC One) - appearance * 01 September 1987: Children's BBC (BBC One) - Never Gonna Give You Up (promo video) * 06 September 1987: The Change the World Party (BBC Two) - 'greeting' * 08 September 1987: The Roxy (ITV) - Never Gonna Give You Up (promo video) * 25 October 1987: Now On Two (BBC Two) - interview * 27 October 1987: The Roxy (ITV) - Whenever You Need Somebody * 06 November 1987: What's All This Then? - Never Gonna Give You Up, Whenever You Need Somebody (?) * 09 November 1989: Daytime Live (BBC One). * 12 November 1987: Miss World 1987 (ITV & international) - Never Gonna Give You Up & Whenever You Need Somebody * 14 November 1987: Going Live (BBC One) * 04 December 1987: Wogan (BBC One) - When I Fall In Love https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2UfYGUrPM6s * 08 February 1988: British Record Industry Awards ("BRITs") - Never Gonna Give You Up, Best Single. * 05 March 1988: Going Live (BBC One) * 10 April 1988: Diamond Awards Festival (ITV/LWT) Whenever You Need Somebody, Never Gonna Give You Up * 06 May 1988: The Last Resort (C4) - Ain't Too Proud To Beg * 23 June 1988: The Prince's Trust 88 Rock Gala (C4, rec. The Royal Albert Hall, London 06 June 1988) Never Gonna Give You Up * 09 October 1988: Live From The Palladium (LWT) * 30 October 1988: Smash Hits Poll Winners' Party (BBC One) from the Royal Albert Hall, London. * 26 November 1988: The Royal Variety Performance 1988 (BBC One) * 03 December 1988: Going Live! (BBC One) * 21 December 1988: Rick Astley Christmas Special (ITV/TSW) - 35 mins. special * 25 December 1988: The Great British Pop Machine (ITV) * 03 February 1989: Wogan (BBC One) * 14 February 1989: Take Me To Your Heart (ITV/Anglia) - 35 min special (??) * 12 January 1991: Cry For Help (ITV Chart Show) * 16 January 1991: ''Wogan'' (BBC1) Cry For Help & interview * 23 March 1991: Move Right Out on ITV Chart Show (song did not chart) * 15 June 1991: Never Knew Love on ITV Chart Show (single did not chart) Radio * 27 June 2010: Weekend Wogan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gzRKHihnwq4 Scrapbook 1987-08-26 Smash Hits 2 Rick Astley.jpg|Smash Hits 26 August 1987 (earliest feature?) 1987-08-26 Smash Hits 2 Rick Astley Never Gonna lyrics.jpg|Smash Hits 26 August 1987 24-No-1-29-august-1987.jpg|No.1 29 August 1987 1 25-No-1-29-august-1987.jpg|No.1 29 August 1987 2 1987-09-05 No12 Rick vid.jpg|Making Never Gonna Give You Up video in No.1 05 September 1987 1987-09-12 N1 Rick Astley.jpg|No.1 12 September 1987 1987-09-09 Smash Hits Rick Astley feature 1 p.22.jpg|09 September 1987 1987-09-09 Smash Hits Rick Astley feature 2 p.23.jpg|09 September 1987 Smash Hits, October 21, 1987 – p.01 Rick Astley cover.jpg|21 October 1987 Feat. 'Scrapes and Japes' - The Rick Astley Story pp.34-36 1987-11-14 Number One cover Rick Astley.jpg|14 November 1987 (click for feature)|link=http://www.shanemarais.net/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/20-No-1-14-november-1987.jpg 1987-12-05 Record Mirror cover Rick Astley.jpg|05 December 1987 Smash Hits, December 16, 1987 – p.01 Rick Astley Schofield cover.jpg|16 December 1987 1988-09-21 Smash Hits cover Rick Astley.jpg|21 September 1988 1988-10-22 Look-In cover Rick Astley.jpg|22 October 1988 1988-11-30 Smash Hits 5 Rick Astley 1.jpg|Smash Hits feature 30 November 1988 1 1988-11-30 Smash Hits 5 Rick Astley 2.jpg|2 1991-01-09 Smash Hits Rick Astley 1.jpg|''Smash Hits'' 09 January 1991 1991-01-09 Smash Hits Rick Astley 2.jpg Rick Astley 1991.jpg|''Smash Hits'' poster - February 1991 External links * Official site * Official Youtube/VEVO channel * Discogs * Musicbrainz * Spotify Category:Solo artists Category:People Category:Recording artists Category:People born in February Category:People born in 1966 Category:Aquarians